


Chubby Slut and Titty Bitch

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Weight Gain, bimbofication, breast implants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: Donna had a secret. She loved thick, super busty women.





	Chubby Slut and Titty Bitch

Donna had a secret. She loved thick, super busty women. It was a fetish she had kept a secret, one she had never indulged in. No one in her life even knew she was bisexual, not even her daughter Cory. Once years ago on a trip for her cousin's’ wedding she had made out with the younger sister of one of the bridesmaids after the reception. Donna was slim and fit, and worked out nearly every day. The other woman was so much bigger. Not fat, just thick. Wide hips, and a full ass the wobbled and shook. Her breasts were enormous and packed so tight into her dress.They had only made out, but Donna thought about her often over the years. Fantasized about finding someone like her. Not a girlfriend… although that would be nice too… but a sex friend. A fuck buddy. She wanted to sink her fingers into firm, round flesh and squeeze full, fat ass cheeks and bury her face between breasts bigger than her head!

Over the years Donna’s fantasies became a fetish. Every night she spent hours in front of her computer, watching videos and camshows featuring stacked, curvy sluts as she fucked herself with her oversized dildo. Donna thought about gaining a little weight herself, but the heavier women in her family looked dumpy and flabby, with small breasts and flat butts. Instead she took a chunk of the money from her divorce years ago and paid for a boob job. Her new breasts were a little larger and a little faker looking than what most people would generally find acceptable, and her teen daughter seemed pretty embarrassed, but Donna hardly cared at all. She loved her new breasts, and even though she didn’t show them off too much at first it was a constant turn on knowing that she was bigger and bustier than she used to be.

For awhile her new breasts were enough to satisfy Donna’s urges, but soon she was craving more. When her daughter turned 18 and finally left for college out of state Donna knew she was finally free to live the life she had secretly always wanted. Donna started slow. As a 40 year old woman who hadn’t dated since her early 20’s she was a little shy, especially since what she wanted was so hardcore! She asked out a co-worker who had flirted with her a few times, a pretty hispanic woman with wide hips and thick thighs and a fondness for very short skirts. They went on a few dates, and even made out in her car, but it wasn’t really what Donna wanted. She felt the same after a date with a woman in her yoga class, and the same after a night out with a younger woman she met at the grocery store. Donna didn’t want dates. She didn’t want a relationship. She didn’t want to get to know women and fall in love. She wanted sex. She wanted to squeeze and fondle fat, full tits and giant wobbling ass cheeks!

Her ad was simple. “Sexy MILF with fake 36DD tits looking for thick, busty slut.” She  
Included photos of herself from the neck down, showing off her trim body and round, firm breasts. Donna was nervous about accidentally running into someone she knew, so she posted the personal ad on an adult hookup site in a nearby city. It only took a day for her to get the response she had been looking for.

“Hi. I saw your ad. You look super hot! I luv women your age with big, fake looking breasts! I’m really looking for a women who is older than me who like to take charge and tell chubby sluts what to do. I hope thats you! I know you said you like thick, busty women. I’ve put on some weight lately and really filled out. I love the way I look, and I hope you will too!”

Donna stared at the photos the woman sent, mesmerized. She was obviously younger, probably in her early 20’s, with smooth skin marred by what looked like recent stretch marks. It was obvious she had put on a lot of weight fairly recently. She didn’t look fat… but she was chubby. Definitely chubby. Her thighs were thick and her ass was round with new fat. She had a cute little belly and delicious looking love handles. And her breasts were full and firm looking. Donna couldn’t wait to get her hands on them!

They agreed to meet at the end of the month. Her name was “ChubbySlut”. Donna eagerly arranged for a hotel room, then spent an evening picking out which lingerie and sex toys to pack. She had never been more excited! The three weeks until their “date” was a blur of excitement, nude selfies and sexting. By the time Donna arrived at the hotel room, slipped into the special lingerie she had bought just for this encounter and strapped on the leather harness with the 12 inch rubber dildo they had picked out online together she felt like she knew ChubbySlut better than any of the women she had dated, even though they had never actually spoken to each other. 

So her eyes went wide when the door to her hotel room opened and her own 18 year old daughter stepped in.

Cory looked just as surprised as Donna felt.

“M-mom? Mom!!? What are you… oh god. Oh god, no. You’re TittyBitch? MOM?!!”

Donna just stared at her daughter. It had only been three months since Cory went away to school. But she had changed so much in that time. The formerly skinny 18 year old girl looked like she had gained 30 pounds, and her dark hair was dyed neon blue. She stood in the doorway dressed in a skin tight sweater dress that barely covered her crotch and left her thick thighs exposed. Donna knew her daughter had been a C-cup. She had bought all of her bras. But now Cory’s fat breasts strained against the tight dress, nearly as large as her mother’s fake tits. Cory’s mouth was wide open in shock, staring at her mother who was sitting on the edge of the bed, tits on display in a brand new push-up bra and giant rubber dildo swaying back and forth between her legs.

Donna didn’t know what to say, but after what seemed like minutes the words just came out of her mouth.

“You really are a chubby slut. ”

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was months before they saw each other again. Cory didn’t come home from school for her birthday or Thanksgiving, and Donna was too embarrassed to call her. Instead, she pushed herself even deeper into her fetish, searching out more women online who were looking for a dominant MILF with big tits to molest their chubby bodies. She had a string of hookups, one night stands and call girls that were exciting and satisfying, but left her unfulfilled. She tried to focus on personal improvement instead.Donna was already 40, but she was still fit and sexy, and a new routine focusing on squats was starting to show results. A two week trip to Brazil for her second breast enhancement surgery left her with the kind of enormous breasts she had always fantasized about, round and fake looking and larger than her own head. Donna felt sexy and powerful, and turned heads wherever she went. But even though she spent nearly every weekend with a different curvy woman, she couldn’t stop thinking about her own daughter. She wanted Cory back in her life, but more than that she WANTED Cory.

Just a few days before Christmas Cory sent her mother an email. She was coming home for the holiday. Donna was happy, but she wasn’t sure how they’d face each other, or if they’d even be able to look at each other at all. Before they’re rendezvous in the hotel they had spent weeks sending each other pornographic photos and lewd messages, planning exactly how they would use each other’s bodies. What could she possibly say to her daughter now? The truth was Donna still read those messages and looked at the photos, fucking herself with her favorite dildo and groping her own enhanced chest as she imagined what she might do when she saw Cody again. How she would pin her own daughter against the bed as she explored every inch of her soft, round body. How’d she’d force her daughter to lick her wet pussy, then fuck her with the enormous strap-on cock they had picked out together. She knew it was wrong to fantasize about her own daughter, but Donna couldn’t help herself. She told herself that at least her fantasy couldn’t become a reality.

It was Christmas eve when Cory texted to tell her mother that her plane had landed and she was catching an Uber home. Donna had been waiting nervously by the front door for an hour. She had tried to dress conservatively, since she didn’t want to remind her daughter of the last time they had seen each other, but almost none of her old clothes still fit. Donna had settled for a tight blouse that stretched over her enormous breasts and a knee length skirt that hugged her newly toned legs. She had frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror after getting dressed. No matter what she wore now she looked too damn sexy!

She saw the car pull up and watched as her daughter pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and started toward the door.Donna wasn't sure at first, but by the time she opened the door to let Cody in there was no doubt. Her daughter had gained even more weight. A LOT more weight!

Cody was absolutely enormous. The teen stood sheepishly in the doorway, nervous and embarrassed as her mother stared at her. She had gone from thin to decidedly Chubby in just three months after she had left home for school, but it had been nearly four months since Donna had seen her and in that time her daughter had ballooned in size. The girl looked like she had gained nearly 50 pounds, and her full, soft body was straining against her jeans and tight sweater. Her hips were much wider before, and the denim of her pants looked stretched to contain her thick thighs and huge ass. Her sweater rode up, exposing the bottom of a soft belly, and her absolutely massive breasts wobbled and shook with each breath she took. Donna couldn’t look away from her, but it took her several quite moments to realize she was having the same effect on her daughter. Cory’s eyes were glued to her mother's gigantic breasts!

After several long awkward moments they finally caught each other’s eye and Cody let out a nervous, sheepish laugh.

“T-this is… this is really awkward, Mom…”

They both agreed it was best to pretend like their meeting in the hotel never happened, and they spent an hour locked in awkward small talk, Cory telling her mother about her classes, Donna talking about her job and both trying desperately to avoid asking each other about the very obvious changes their bodies had gone through since they had last seen each other.

They were saved when Cory’s phone buzzed. Her friends had arrived to take her to a Christmas party. Donna watched as her daughter bounced out the door, her fat ass wobbling as she climbed into her friend’s car. She watched from the doorway until the car was out of sight, then then quickly retreated to her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She was nearly trembling with lust. Her daughter was so huge! So round! So fat! She couldn’t believe it! Before they had met in the hotel, before Donna had known that she was texting with her daughter, ChubbySlut had told her how much she loved her growing body. How she had always been thin, but was trying to gain weight, was trying to become the kind of plump, round slut she had always dreamed of being. Donna had loved the idea, and asked her how big she wanted to grow. How much weight she wanted to gain.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to be super fat. But my new belly and titties look super cute, and my butt keeps getting bigger and bigger! I’ve only put on about 25 pounds since I started gaining, but I don’t plan on stopping as long as I still look hot, and I bet I’d look super hot with another 100 pounds!”

Donna had agreed. She’d fantasized so many times about what ChubbySlut would look like if she were thicker. Fatter. And now Cody was. She had so huge!

“So fucking fat! So fucking hot!”

Donna moaned as she writhed on her bed, one hand groping her own massive oversized tits while the other reached under her pillow for her favorite dildo. She was moaning and talking to herself, so deep in her fantasy that she didn’t hear the front door open.

“So fucking hot. And she’s only going to get hotter. She’s not going to stop gaining. I know she wants it. She’ll just keep getting bigger and bigger. That fat ass… those huge, heavy breasts. My girl is going to be so, so sexy… my ChubbySlut!

Just as she was working the tip of her dildo into her wet cunt she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up to see Cody standing in the door, a small wrapped gift in her hand.

“Mom...I… I forgot the gift I got for my friend, so I came back…”

The girl stood there silently staring at her mother for several long moments. Donna was frozen with embarrassment. Her massive tits were out and her legs were spread wide, sopping wet pussy exposed to her teen daughter. Finally Cody turned away and reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She quickly dialed a number.

“Melissa? You should just go ahead without me, okay. I think I’m going to stay home and catch up with my Mom. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Cody tossed the present and her phone aside, and stood there staring intently at her Mom. Finally Donna couldn’t take it anymore. As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't stop herself. She rolled her hips and let out a low, shuddering moan as her fingers pushed the 9 inch pink dildo into her needy pussy. She tried to look away from her daughter but Cody held her eyes.

“C-cody, I’m… I’m so sorry. I can’t… I can’t help it. Your Mom is just a pervert. A pervert for her own… for her own daughter. I can’t…”

Cody cut her off.

“Mom. I don’t want you to call me Cody anymore.”

She slowly pulled her skin tight sweater over her head, letting her huge bra-less breasts fall free. They wobbled from side to side as she tossed the sweater to the ground, each larger than her head and packed with firm fat.

“Don’t call me Cody. Call me ChubbySlut.”

Donna nodded and reached out to her sexy fat daughter as she crawled across the bed to her.

“And you should call me TittyBitch!”


End file.
